Blood Ties
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: Two weeks after the death of Ted Pryce, the Royals are still coming to terms with recent events. Ophelia makes a shocking discover, Liam's priorites become blurred and Helena is determined to prove the twins as legitimate while Cyrus clings to his power. Meanwhile Ophelia returns looking for answers and Robert makes a shocking return and reveals his whereabouts.


**One**

 _Eleanor_

Ted's death hung over the palace like a mist, it was hanging over all of us and I felt nothing but guilt - he deserved it, he killed Dad and Robert... but his blood was now on Jasper's hands.

My room was a mess, but I didn't give a fuck and lay curled up on my bed and squeezed my eyes shut against the sunlight as it seeped through the closed curtains. I guess it's amazing that I've managed to keep sober these past two weeks, but I've still felt like I was on a massive comedown and I decided that burying my head in the sand – well, the duvet – was my best option.

How could Ted really kill Dad?

Even the thought was bringing tears to my eyes, but I angrily brushed them aside and smudged my already smeared eyeliner. I hadn't even bothered looking in the mirror, I knew I probably looked like death and guessed as much from the servants who practically threw my food at me as soon as I opened the door. Yes, the Princess of England gave zero fucks that she is wearing sweats curled up in bed and stone cold sober. Mr Foxy must really have had a good influence on me after all, he had tried to get me out of bed but not as persistently as Mum.

I pulled the duvet over my head, contemplating whether I should binge watch the new season of _Scandal_ , it may help me make baby steps to actually getting up and out of this bloody bed. That idea was taken away as quickly as it was formed, the door to my room suddenly burst open and light filled the room.

"Piss off!" I groaned, the sound of my voice surprisingly hoarse and my hand flailed from under the duvet – looking for something ideally to throw at the bastard who decided to barge into my room.

"This has gone on long enough," Mum's voice came from somewhere near my window, but I could just imagine the disapproving look on her face. No, that was harsh – Mum has improved a lot recently and has actually started acting like a human being.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, the duvet instantly flew off me and I threw my arms over my head, shielding my eyes from the bright light – we live in London, a place famous for clouds and rain! Where the fuck has this sun come from? "MUM!"

"Up," Mum said, I turned to see her in her usual spectacular fashion – choosing a red dress that hugged her curves that no woman of her age should really possess. There was an unnatural look of concern on her face.

"Sweetheart," Mum said gently and I sensed a lecture fast approaching. It wasn't my fault, don't blame myself and I shouldn't push people away – I'm surprisingly good at that, why change a habit of a lifetime.

"Just-" I was cut off as vomit and instead bolted from the room – fuck this officially classed me as being up, bollocks! Whatever the fuck was going on with me was seriously pissing me off, I'd done nothing but throw my guts up this last week… I needed to lay off that Indian food.

Now I was going to have to face the shit fest that was going global, but especially the complicated shit fest that was within these walls – my relationship with Jasper.

 _Ophelia_

The grandeur of the palace made my stomach turn and I couldn't decide whether I was going to throw up or burst into tears. We should've stayed in New York, coming back here to the place where both my parents had died and seeing the family responsible… seeing Liam again. No, this had to be done. I was an orphan because of these… people and I needed to know what really happened.

Walking through the grounds I knew so well, I slowly started to feel my legs wobble and I gripped the strong hand holding me up and looked down at our hands entwined together. His long dark fingers made my light skin look more pale and the gentle caress of his thumb making slow circles was giving me more comfort than he could know.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Marcus asked, his dark eyes searching mine for any doubt as we paused at the stone steps leading up to large oak door to the palace "because if you do, love…"

"I'm sure," I lied, but Marcus could tell and instead of protesting, he leaned close and pressed his lips gently to mine in a soft kiss.

Mum died because of the Royals, now Dad and my ex-boyfriend knew what really happened. I may never be ready to hear these answers to my questions, but it had to be now.


End file.
